Dragon Age Origins : The Ancient One
by LuCipher
Summary: "Okay Duncan, I will go with you, but I will decide the time for my joining. Maybe after a decade of training or so." said Naruto and Duncan couldn t keep the happy grin from his face and nodded.  "Well then Naruto, let us go."
1. Prologue Part I

Disclaimer : I don`t own Naruto or Dragon Age : Origins ( but I do own a copy of DAO )

AN : Well it`s finally here the origins story of Naruto, how he came to be a Grey Warden.

But I won`t write the joining because it`s always the same.

The Prologue plays 10 years before the battle at Ostagar and it tells the story of how Duncan met a young Naruto

(He "looks" like 20) and the Story goes over a decade (of course with time-skips) and he`s going to look like Hawke (with the armor, bloodstain on the bridge of his nose(when he uses his magic, why? You have to find out in the next part :P ), hairstyle(of course he`s still blond),beard, swordstaff and he`s a mix of a warrior (Champion and Greatsword skills), a magician (fire,ice and l ightning skills) and a rogue (lockpick and dualsword skills).

Just so you know how he looks like and what he can do.

With that said...ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Prologue : The Origins of a Champion Part I<p>

It was a normal day for Duncan, as he was walking through the Brecilian Forrest. Well if it`s normal that you`re walking through a Forrest that`s inhabited with Dalish Elves, Werewolfes and talking trees, just to investigate a rumor about something thats killing the Darkspawn,

and other people or monster that walk into the wrong part`s of the Forrest.

There was a snapping sound, as if someone stepped on a twig. Duncan tensed as he felt the Darkspawn, he tried to track, had surounded him. Everything was quiet, he only heard his heartbeat and his breah. He got ready for the upcomming battle. Then he saw it.

Something about these Darkspawn was different, they were not fully armed, only light equioment and they were sweaty, out of brearh and afraid of something. As if they were running from something and it seemed that it was hunting them. If the heavy equipment in the surroundings was any indication, it looked like they discarded it to travel faster and get away from it. It made Duncan nervous that something could scare the Darkspawn.

There was a growling noise and Duncan saw the Darkspawn were looking nervously into the surrounding Forrest, forgetting about him. He felt a push at his torso and the air left his lungs, as he flew through the air and landed with a hard crash against a tree. His vision was blurry and the only thing he could see was a blond blur, that was hacking and slashing at the Darkspawn. After a few minutes even the last Darkspawn was lying in a pool of it`s own blood and breathed it`s last breath. That`s when it it got to him, it was difficult to breathe. Duncan looked daown at himself and saw a huge indention in the breastplate of his armor, in the form of a palm. He opened the straps of leather, that were holding it together and tossed it away from him. It was at the moment the broken breastplate made contact with the floor, that the figure turned to him and Duncan got a first good look at the thing that threw him, without a problem through the air. It was a young human looking man, that couldn`t be older than 19 maybe 20 years old. He had long, untamed blond hair, long pointy ears (imagine the Hylians from The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time that I don`t own ; P ) crimson eyes that were slitted like a cat`s. Duncan had never seen someone like him, he didn`t even know that such a race existed. That`s when the young man stood to his full height, Duncan had to take a step back out of shock, he was easily 7" tall and towered over him.

* * *

><p>The man looked at Duncan, as if he`s never seen a human. Suddenly he hunched over and flexed his muscles. Duncan saw this and realised that he drew his weapons at the shock. He was about to sheathe his blades as the man did something that stopped his breath. The young man smeared blood on the bridge of his nose and ignited his hands into flames. Duncan thought that he was using bloodmagic, but he had to retake his thoughts as he saw that he was using the blood of the Darkspawn as a medium to cast elemantal magic. Duncan raised his hands in surrender and the man visibly relaxed. The flames vanished from his hands and he sat against a tree.<p>

He let out a long sigh and leaned his head against the bark of the tree. Duncan sheathed his blades and made his way over to the boy and sat down beside him. He looked at the young man and thought about what to say, but the boy beat him to it.

"What are you doing in my parts of the forrest?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Your parts of the forrest? I thought this is a Dalish forrest." answered Duncan.

"I thought I made it clear what happens to those that enter my parts. Even the thinblooded cowards should know it."

"They did and that`s why they contacted the Grey Warden to find out what`s killing the monster`s, Darkspawn and they`re people. And if possible, to remove it from this woods."

"Grey Warden hmm... is that what you call your race?"

"No I`m a human, the Grey Warden are a group of warriors that is made up of all races of the world, but I´ve got a question, why did you call the Dalish thinblooded cowards?"

"I called them thinbloods because the purebloods were immortal before the Elvenan were, as I heard from the ones that were camping at the edge of their teritory, enslaved. And they are cowards, because if there´s even a small problem they pack their things and hit the road."

"Hmm...I see, but can I ask you a question? What are you? I`ve never seen someone like you. And why are you here?"

"You couldn`t have seen somone like me, I come from a land far beyond the sea and I´m the last of my kind. I don`t know what my race, if there was even a race, is called. The short ones that live under our feet, that came out of the mountains in my land, called me the ancient one."

"The ancient one? You can not be older than 19 or 20 years old. Why would the Dwarfes call you that?"

"What year is it?"

"Err...the year 393 after the last Blight why?"

"What is a Blight?"

"A Blight happens when the Darkspawn..." Duncan points at the dead Darkspawn surrounding them."...find one of the old gods, that were banished deep inside the earth by the Maker and turn him into an Archdemon. If that happens than the army of Darkspawn, that came together, come to the surface and try to destroy everything and I ean everything."

"How many Blights happened?"

"Three, the last one happened around 400 years ago and the second one happened around 1700 years ago, but nobody knows when the first one happened anymore."

"Hrrm...If what you`ve told me is right my first with the short ones was around 2347 years ago." The young looking man said as dry as possible. At this Duncan choked on his breath and looked at the man beside him like he was crazy.

"Who are you?" asked Duncan serious.

"Who me? You can call me...Naruto."

* * *

><p>And cut! This is the first part of the Prologue, there are two parts planned.<p>

I hope you like it and tune in for the next part. So don`t forget to R&R and see you next time, Ja Ne!


	2. Prologue Part II

Disclaimer : I don`t own Naruto or Dragon Age : Origins ( but I do own a copy of DAO )

AN: Well here is the second part of the prologue.

But I don`t want to bore you with the Author Notes so...On with the show!

_Flashback or memories_

"Conversations"

'Thoughts'

Previously on Dragon Age : Origins The Ancient one

_Duncan sheathed his blades and made his way over to the boy and sat down beside him._

_He looked at the young man and thought about what to say, but the boy beat him to it._

_"What are you doing in my parts of the forrest?" he said in a gruff voice._

_"Your parts of the forrest? I thought this is a Dalish forrest." answered Duncan._

_"I thought I made it clear what happens to those that enter my parts. Even the thinblooded cowards should know it."_

_"They did and that`s why they contacted the Grey Warden to find out what`s killing the monster`s, Darkspawn and they`re people._

_And if possible, to remve it from this woods."_

_"Grey Warden hmm... is that what you call your race?"_

_"No I`m a human, the Grey Warden are a group of warriors that is made of all races of the world, even why did you call the Dalish thinblooded cowards?"_

_"I called them thinbloods because the purebloods were immortal before the elves were, as I heard from the ones that were camping at the edge of their teritory, enslaved. And they are cowards, because if there´s even a small problem they pack their things and hit the road."_

_"Hmm...I see, but can I ask you a question? What are you? I`ve never seen someone like you. And why are you here?"_

_"You couldn`t have seen somone like me, I come from a land far beyond the sea and I´m the last of my kind. I don`t know what my race, if there was even a race, is called. The short ones that live under our feet, that came out of the mountains in my land, called me the ancient one."_

_"The ancient one? You can not be older than 19 or 20 years old. Why would the Dwarfes call you that?"_

_"What year is it?"_

_"Err...the year 393 after the last Blight why?"_

_"What is a Blight?"_

_"A Blight happens when the Darkspawn..." Duncan points at the dead Darkspawn surrounding them."...find one of the old gods, that were banished deep inside the earth by the Maker and turn him into an Archdemon. If that happens than the army of Darkspawn, that came together, come to the surface and try to destroy everything and I ean everything."_

_"How many Blights happened?"_

_"Three, the last one happened around 400 years ago and the second one happened around 1700 years ago, but nobody knows when the first one happened anymore."_

_"Hrrm...If what you`ve told me is right my first with the short ones was around 2347 years ago." The young looking man said as dry as possible. At this Duncan choked on his breath and looked at the man beside him like he was crazy._

_"Who are you?" asked Duncan serious._

_"Who me? You can call me...Naruto."_

Prologue: The Origins of a Champion Part II

Later tha night

Duncan and Naruo were sitting around a campfire, where Naruto was grilling some fish for the two of them.

Duncan was deep in his thoughts, about what they talked about earlier. They talked about the lands Naruto traveled to, the land of his birth, what he thought about the Darkspawn and why more of them were surfacing from the Deep Roads.

But there was something on his mind that he had yet to ask and it wouldn`t leave his mind if he didn`t get some answers.

'I don`t get it why did he use the Darkspawnblood to cast his magic? Is it Bloodmagic?' thought Duncan.

'And I´ve never seen magic like that,...' _Naruto looked at Duncan, as if he`s never seen a human. Suddenly he hunched over and flexed his muscles. Duncan saw this and realised that he drew his drew his weapons at the shock. He was about to sheathe his blades as the man did something that stopped his breath. The young man smeared blood on the bridge of his nose and ignited his hands into flames._ '...I could feel the heat of the flames from where I stood, but he didn`t even seem to care about the temperature...' '...What are you Naruto?' questioned Duncan to himself.

Naruto saw the look on Duncans face. " I can see that you have an unanswered question that you want answered." Duncan was surprised that someone, who knows him for just a little while, could read him so well. "You`re right I do have questions, I want you to answer. What did you do with the blood of the Darkspawn after your fight, was it Bloodmagic, or was it something else? And that magic I`ve never seen something like that! I could feel the heat of the flames, that were on your hands, from where I stood yet you were not burned! Wich should be impossible with those temperatures! And more important what are you?" asked Duncan, hopefull that he`ll get a truthfull answer.

"Well Duncan two of those questions are easy to answer. About the magic, I learned it from the pureblooded, with it you can empower your punches and kicks to do more damage unarmed. And why I`m not getting burned by it, not even the inventor of this magic had an answer to that. The blood..., well it`s not exactly one of the secret art`s..." said Naruto as he was interupted by Duncan. "What do you mean not 'exactly' bloodmagic? And secret art`s? Those magic art`s are forbidden!" asked Duncan. "I was getting to this, as I said it`s not exactly, what do you call it, bloodmagic?" Duncan nodded. "Because you can only use the blood of someone that is already dead and you can`t summon the Ghosts, or manipulate someone. You can only raise your magical potential. This art was well known when I came to these lands, if I may ask why are the secret art`s forbidden? questioned Naruto. At this Duncan looked at Naruto skeptical, if he lived that long he should have heard about it from some travelers or such thing`s.

"Well Andraste`s church has deemed magic a curse from the maker and dangerous because it were magicians that invaded the black city and created the Darkspawn. And because it were the magician lords of Tevinter that killed Andraste. People that are found out to be Magicians are brought to the Zircle of the Magi, there they can learn and teach them in 'safe environment' . The church let those that are using bloodmagic being hunted from the Templars and if they`re caught they are to be brought to the church, were they get killed." answered Duncan as best as he could beacause he didn`t know the full story. Naruto looked a bit shocked and surprised at those news. He had a question and decided before he continued to explain himself to Duncan, that he needed answers. "Why is the church named after this Andraste?" asked Naruto and Duncan noticed that was now more serious than before.

"Well the church believes(sp?) that Andraste was the bride of the Maker." Duncan stopped his explanation as he heard that Naruto was letting out a threatening growl. "Is something wrong Naruto?" asked Duncan but Naruto only shook his head and said

"Nothing`s wrong and I think it`s best if we stopped for today." There was an unpleasant silence throughout the late evening and Duncan thought it was something he said. Oh how right he was but he would never find out what it was.

Timeskip : the next day

It was a peacefull night and morning for Duncan, but the same thing couldn`be said of Naruto, he was plagued with dreams and memories he thought he had forgotten. He wouldn`t say Duncan what was wrong and whenever Duncan would say something about it Naruto would only ignore him.

It was late afernoon as the two came to a small clearing, from were Duncan could get to the Dalish outpost in less than ten minutes.

The two of them stopped dead in their tracks, as they saw smoke coming from the direction where the outpost was.

Duncan looked over to Naruto and Naruto nodded, with that both took of in the direction of the smoke, in hopes that they could sill safe some of the Dalish.

As they arrived they got a clear view of what happened a small atackforce of Darkspawn, consisting of 15 Genloks 2 Hurlock - Archer

1 Hurlock - Alpha and an Oger*, atacked the outpost and had killed all the guards. They were about to drag the women away as noticed the two. Their eyes fell on Naruto and suddenly they took a fearfull step back. You could firmly smell the fear that was coming from them. The Oger was looking nervously between the Alpha and Naruto. Duncan was surprised at their actions

Naruto looked at Duncan and said... no ordered "Duncan I want you to take the women away and protect them as soon as you see a chance, while I have their attention, got it?" Duncan could only nod at the tone of his voice.

With that said Naruto rushed into the fray and again the only thing Duncan could see of Naruto was a blond blur, that was weaving it`s way through the ranks of the enemy. As Naruto was fighting his way through the Darkspawn Duncan took this as his cue to take the Dalish women to safety. When he was done his task and was cutting them free, he turned to look at the fight. Duncan was shocked as were the women, one man had done what 13 guards could not.

But then happened something that Duncan would never foget.

Naruto had just killed the Oger and was about to turn to Duncan to look if the women were safe, Duncan scremed for him to turn around. Then he realised it, with fighting the Oger and looking out for the women, he had forgotten all about the Alpha.

Naruto quickly turned around but it was too late. He felt a sharp pain going through hi chest, where his heart was, as he was impaled with the Greatsword of the Hurlock, slowly his eyes closed. The women, young and old cried out for him and Duncan could only look away at his deah. The Darkspawn was laughing a dark, deranged laugh and was about to turn to he women. But suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the head of the Alpha with both hands.

Duncan and the women couldn`t believe their eyes, as the Hurlok bagan to squirm in the grip of the belived to be dead Naruto.

Then they heard it, there was a cracking noise coming from the armored head of the Darkspawn.

The noise got louder and louder. And suddenly the head was ripped from it`s shoulders.

Naruto who was still being impaled let go of the head and it fell with a dull thud to the ground.

Duncan was about to run to him to help him with the injuries, but Naruto held his hand up to signal that he needed no help.

He ripped his shirt open and threw it away. Some of the women were blushing at the sight of his well developed muscles, others were downright drooling, mostly the walked over to Naruto, as he was just about to pull out the sword.

Duncan decided to help him and took hold of the hilt. Naruto let out a small grunt of discomfort and nodded to Duncan, woh nodded back and pulled the sword out in a smooth motion.

Duncan had now the sword in his hands and saw the wound, it was gruesome. But suddenly steam was rising from the wound.

He could`t trust his eyes, the wound was closing at a that was not possible, not with healing-, or bloodmagic.

In this situation Duncan voiced the only thought that came to his mind. "Naruto, what are you?" he whispered in disbelieve.

"I am...complicated. If you need me Duncan I`m going to take a nap somewhere." Naruto said as if it was an everyday thing.

Duncan could only nod at this and looked after him as Naruto was talking to some of the Dalish women.

He chuckled as he saw some of them blush or squirm nervously under his intense gaze.

The old warrior shock his head as sat down against one of the Aravels and began to doze off.

Timeskip : The next morning

Naruto was up early this day and was about to return to his part of the forrest.

Suddenly Duncan came forth from behind one of the trees.

"Naruto, I want to ask you one thing. What do you say, do you want to join the Grey Warden?" asked Duncan hopefull.

"Why should I? You probably won`t have anything to offer me and in my forrest I have everything I need." he answered .

"I could easily use my conscription rights to force you to join." said Duncan seriously.

Naruto began to laugh hard at this. "You force me to join? Don`t maké me laugh 'human' , your rights and laws mean nothing to me!"

said the huge man staring down at Duncan. Duncan began to sweat a little, he knew Naruto was right but what could he do?

"Well you could join us to help those that can`t help themselfes, like you did yesterday. You would have a new home and we look after our brethren so if you needed help or some other things you would just have to ask and everyone came running to aid you." he said.

Naruto was weigthing his options, he could stay here and live like a hermit like before, or he could go with Duncan and explore the world and see what has changed since the last time he left the forrest.

"Okay Duncan, I will go with you, but I will decide the time for my joining. Maybe after a decade of training orf so." said Naruto and Duncan couldn`t keep the happy grin from his face and nodded.

"Well then Naruto, let us go."

AN: And with those words ends the story for today. But don`t be sad, the story has just begun. In the next chapter I will finnally beginn the Origins Timeline. So stay tuned and dont forget to R&R, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter I

Disclaimer : I don`t own Naruto or Dragon Age : Origins ( but I do own a copy of DAO )

AN: Well I finally finished the prologue and can start with the real story.

I hope you liked it up to this point and will continue to read my fiction.

Okay now ... On with the show!

Chapter I : The Eluvian and travel to Ostagar

Duncan and Naruto were camping out in the wilds, near a settlement of the Dalish.

They were there, to investigate a rumor about an ancient ruin that was found out there.

Naruto looked irritated. Duncan noticed this and decided to speak to the ancient being.

"Naruto, you`re looking more irritated than the time, we visited the Cityelves." stated Duncan looking concerned for his longtime friend.

Naruto just grunted and said "You know why I`m irritated! I don`t like to be near the presence of those thinbloods, that would like to be the purebloods." he said with a stern look. Duncan cringed at his words, he knows why Naruto talked about the Dalish like that.

He woulld talk like that because he knew the ancestors of the Dalish and how powerful they were.

Duncan sighed but nodded."I know you don`t have a high opinion of them but you have to bear with them."

Naruto sighed. "I know Duncan...I know." and with that, the two of them were getting ready for the night.

Timeskip: Two days later

The two of them were now deep inside the old ruins. They stood before a giant oak door. They decided to go into the ruins because

Naruto had felt a sudden pulse of ancient magic. The two looked at each other and nodded. Naruto kicked the door open. Duncan rushed inside and saw a young woman lying on the floor. He looked to Naruto and saw him stop dead in his tracks.

"Are you okay? What`s the matter?" asked Duncan. Naruto just stared ahead of him. He walked past Duncan and the unconcious woman, to the podest , where a structure of some kind stood. He was like hypnotised. Duncan was now worried for his friend.

"Naruto snap out of it!" screamed Duncan to Naruto. Naruto nodded but he was still fixated on the structure.

"Duncan do you know what this is! I`ve never thought I would see one like this again." said Naruto.

Duncan didn`t know what to say to this "What is so special about this...this mirror?" asked Duncan.

"Duncan this is an Eluvian!" answered Naruto."It was used by the purebloods to communicate with other cities all over the world! This Relic is easyly 800 years old!" Duncan was speechless at this statement. "But it seems that it reacts to the Darkspawn and leads them to it. We`ll have to destroy it!" Duncan nodded and picked up the woman while Naruto smashed the mirror.

With everything done they took the woman back to the settlement.

Timeskip: One week later

It was now one week ago since Naruto and Duncan went into the ruins and destroyed the Eluvian. Naruto was getting more irritated with every passing hour. Because the children would sare at him and ask him questions that he didn`t want to answer, or had no answers to. And if he wanted to speak to the adults it would only be frustrating. The men would be intimidated by his huge frame and the women would blush because of his looks."Those pathetic jokes of the Elvehnan!" muttered Naruto angrily under his breath.

Meanwhile Duncan was talking to the Guardian Marethari, who was still tending to the Elvenwoman they found in the ruins.

She was later identified as a huntress of the clan named Lyna.

Naruto was now restlessly walking up and down, near the Aravel of Marethari. He sighed and sat down on a bench, that was standing near a campfire, where some of the children were watching him. After ten minutes of endless questioning, from the kids, Naruto saw that Duncan left the Aravel with Marethari and Lyna. He was surprised to see her up and about. Because Duncan said that she was poisoned with the Darkness, from touching the mirror. It seemed as if they were discussing something and as good as he knew Duncan, he knew that he would tell them that the Grey Warden had a cure, for her disease. In the years that they traveled together, he got to know some things about Duncan, with his good guy and hero immage sometimes his methods were a bit underhanded. Naruto chukled at this thought, that were good times but he knew that Duncan`s time on this world was coming to an end. Duncan told him that if he survived the battle at Ostagar, that he would make his way to Orzammar, to die like a true Gray Warden. In a battle with the Darkspawn. Naruto was sad that his travels with Duncan would soon end but as he said: "This is a journey that one day, every Grey Warden will have to do, for himself...alone." He shook those thoughts out of his mind, that time has yet to come.

Naruto stood up and slowly made his way towards the group of three.

Lyna could`t believe her ears as this Shem, Duncan told her about everything that happened while she was unconcious. (basically what you play with the Dalish Elf, with some modifications) What hurt her the most was that there was no chance, ofor Tamlen`s survival, if he was just as sick as she was. That he wasn`t there as they found her in the ruins, could only mean that the Darkspawn, that apeared after the pulse of ancient magic, took him with them. And as if that wasn`bad enough she had to go with Duncan, if she wants to be cured of her disease.

Suddenly she saw something from the corner of her eyes, that took her breath away. A huge elvish looking man was slowly making hi way over to them. He had long pointy ears, blond hair and beard, crimson eyes with vertical slits as his pupils. He was easily 7" tall, with well toned muscles. She knew that he wasn`t an elf, she could feel that he was something different and old. The way he walked practically screamed: "If you get on my shit-list, may the god that you believe in have mercy, because I don`t!"

She shuddered at the intense gaze, he gave her, as if he was looking through her and that she was not even a significant threat to him.

But there was something wrong with the picture. She looked around and noticed that every man was looking away from him, as if intimidated by his mere presence, wich she could understand after she had his gaze on her. But she was disturbed by something else, every woman that looked at him, even Marethari, was blushing because of him or shying away from him as he passed them by.

She braced herself for this confrontation with this being and did the only thing that came to her mind. She pointed her index-finger at him and began to speak...loudly. "Hey you the big guy, what are you doing here in our setlement!" she demanded.

Marethari shook her head and Duncan could only chukle at her, because he knew what kind of answer Naruto was about to give her.

Naruto fixated her with a chilling glare and said as cold as possible. " Be quiet child, when adults are talking."

Lyna shuddered again and couldn`t help but curse herself for being female, as she was turned on by the deep baritone of his voice.

As were the rest of the females, thart were in hearing range.

She was about to retort when suddenly Marethari decided tocut in.

"Delan, watch your manners when you talk to the Grey Warden!" Lyna could only nod and Duncan chukled again as he said. "Don`t worry about it. But I would like to go back to our conversation, so what do you say, will you join our ranks?"

Lyna was looking betwen the three of them, but strangely enough, her eyes were drawn to the huge elven-looking being. Naruto saw this and just nodded. She made up her mind, if this old being thought that this was the right decision, she would do it. Even if it is just to get a cure.

"Fine, I`ll go with you but only after Tamlen`s funeral." Lyna said with a stern look on her face.

Duncan, Marethari and Naruto nodded and Naruto said. "We can understand this, he was your friend and I`m not gonna drag you aay kicking and screaming." "Why you little...!" she said and Naruto had to laugh a hearty laugh and every one that saw Lyna`s reaction to his statement, joined in.

Timeskip: four hours later

The funeral was over and Lyna, Naruto and Duncan were ready to go. Every Elf in the settlement was there to wish them luck and a safe journey. The two Grey Warden just nodded in thanks, while Lyna was hugging Marethari with tears in her eyes.

Naruto decided to break the silence and said. "Come child, your desteny awaits." Naruto turned around and left the Brecillian Woods beind him and went into the direction of the Highroad that would lead then to Ostagar.

Duncan and Lyna looked at each other, shrugged and followed him out of these woods.

And cut! Woohooo! the first chapter is done I hope you like it yada yada yada I think you know already what to do right? Good then tune in for the next chapter, LuCipher out. Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter II

Disclaimer : I don`t own Naruto or Dragon Age : Origins ( but I do own a copy of DAO )

AN : Well I know the chapters are coming out pretty fast. But thats because my Internet was not working correctly.

So, if the next chapters are coming a little slower don`t think too much, about it, I`m not gonna stop this story until its over.

So on with the show!

Chapter II : Preparation for the Joining

The party was ariving at the gates to Ostagar when they saw the king with his guards, waiting for them.

The three were making their way over to the King. "Ah, Duncan, Naruto, you`re back. I was beginning to think that you would miss

all the fun!" Said Cailan. "Well your highness we had some things to do, that couldn`t wait." answered Duncan.

After that the group was discussing some things, about the upcoming battle. Duncan explained to Lyna that she had to look, for the other two recroutes(sp?) and another Grey Warden named Allistair. When she`s done she was to return to the tent, Duncan and Naruto were sharing. She nodded and went to look for the three.

Duncan, who stood near a campfire turned to look at Naruto, he shook his head as he saw that he was sitting on the ground meditating.

Duncan was about to ask him, about his opinion of the three hopefuls, as Naruto stopped him with a raised hand. With closed eyes he said "I know what you want to ask and I have seen what will happen. But you won`t like it." he and Duncan sighed at the end.

"How many this time?" asked Duncan not really wanting to hear it.

"Two of them, Ser Jory and Daveth. Daveth will do the Joining and fail. But Ser Jory is a coward, deep inside his heart, it would be better if you hadn`t asked him to jooin us. He is going to try to wiggle his way out of his Joining because of his pregnant wife. You`re going to have to slay him if you don`t do something about it." Naruto explained to Ducan with eyes still closed. Duncan nodded to himself, while Naruto returned to his meditation. Twenty minutes later the group of four returned to the tent. Where they saw Duncan standing near the fire, thinking about something, while Naruto seemed to meditate.

The four looked at each other, each with a questioning look on their faces. Lyna took a step forward and Naruto`s eyes snapped open. Ser Jory and Daveth took a step back as the saw his eyes, because his gaze lingered on them for a few seconds, it felt like he could see through them right down to their souls. Naruto stood up to his full height and had to look down to the four of them. Allistair swallowed hard, because he knew that if Naruto was looking a someone like that something was seriously wrong and what kind of powers he held. And if push came to shove, knew his Templar-powers were ineffective against him.

"Duncan if you would start, please." demanded Naruto from his senior Grey Warden "Right, it seems tha you have furfuilled your task, Lyna." she nodded. "Then we can proceed to the next part, Ser Jory!" Jory tensed at Duncans tone. "I have bad news for you, we cannot accept you as a Grey Warden!" Duncan didn`t have to wait long for Jory, to question his decision. "But why? First you come and ask me to join you and then you can`t accept me? What`s all of this about?" asked an angry Jory.

Then something happened nobody, not even Duncan, had expected. Naruto punched Jory and threw him to the ground.

Jory was afraid now, he didn`t know why the man punched him and asked himself if he had angered him in any way.

"Stand up Jory, if you want to be a Warden than you have to fight me!" screamed Naruto. Jory didn`know what to do, he knew that he couldn`t beat this man and they were on the same side. So why should he fight him? Maybe this was a test, to see if he could turn a unreasonable fight down? He decided that this, was probably the reason and quickly shook his head. To show them that he would not fight Naruto. Naruto looked from Jory to Duncan and both shook their heads. Duncan decided to speak again and said. "Jory, this is why we can`t accept you as a Warden. You are a coward..." but Jory cut him off. "I`m no coward!" Naruto had enough and decided to take matters in his own hands. "Yes you are, your performance just now prooved it! I wanted you to fight for what you want and all you do is try to worm your way around it! With your wife and unborn child as reasons! Would they be safer, when we make you a Ward and if the next best chance shows, you run to them and leave your brethren to fend for themselves? I think it would be for the best, if you pack your things and run like the coward you are!" screamed Naruto to Jory who nodded and went to his tent. Duncan sighed and looked Naruto deep in the eyes and knew why he did it. He wanted him to realise something, your precious people should give you the strenght to fight fro them and not fears. This was the first lesson Naruto teached Duncan. And he took it seriously, word for word.

"Well now that we finished this, I have a task for you three." Lyna, Daveth and Allistair stood to attenion. "I want you three to go into the Korcari Wilds, Allistair knows what to do. And I want you to go to an old tower-ruin that stands there, there should be a chest with documents iside, that are important to the Grey Warden. You are to look for them and when you`ve found them, to return them to me. Understood?" eplained Duncan, with a look in his eyes tha didn`t leve room for questions. The three nodded and were about to go to work, when Naruto raised his hands and said. "Duncan if it`s okay with you, I will wait for them at the ruins." Duncan thought about it and didn`t see anything wrong with it and nadded to Naruto. Naruto smiled at this and turned to the other three. "If you`re done with the first task, that Allistair will explain to you when you`re in the wilds, meet up with me at the ruin."

And with that said he turned and made his way, over to the gate.

Timeskip: three hours later

Lyna and her group were making their way over to the ruins. They were ready for everything as they went to the gates, but what they saw when they entered the tower, surprised them. Naruto was meditating in the middle of the room, surrounded by the bodies of dead Darkspawn. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at them. "You took your time. I was starting to think, that the Darkspawn got you." He chuckled at his little jab at them. Allistar and the others were about to look, for the documents Duncan wanted, when Naruto spoke again. "You don`t have to look for them. They are not here." said Naruto. "What! But Duncan said theywere here." said Daveth a bit irritated, because of what they had to go through, just to get to this point. "If you would relax a bit. Your answer is just over there." Naruto said and pointed behind him, to show them a beautifull raven haired woman.

Morrigan was surprised, she didn`t think that someone would notice her, if she didn`t want to be noticed just yet. She looked at the man, that was meditating in front of the group. He looked like an Elf,, but she wasn`t sure about it. His armour was something she`d never seen before, the same goes for his weapon, it looked like a bladed staff. And the magical power thet, practically rolled off of him, was insane! Not even her mother had this much magical power! She came to a conclusion, this being was definately no Elf. And it was intriguing to her. Naruto stood up and shocked har again, with how tall he was. He turned around and with his crimson eyes, looked deep into her own. She felt a sudden pressure deep inside her and knew that this being was soething way beyond her.

Morrigan had to look away from his gaze.

After a little discussion why Morrigan would have the answer to their question, wich resulted in a raised eyebrow from the raven and her telling them, that her mother took them away from this tower. Naruto asked her if she could bring them to her, so that they can get the documents from her and return with them to Ostagar.

After a couple of minutes of traveling with Morrigan, to the location of their small hut. With Naruto following behind the group. When they arrived at their destination, they were met by an old woman. She was currently tending to a fire. Flemmeth looked up from what she was doing and saw her daughter arriving with the guests, that she has been expecting for a while. But something was wrong, the cowardly knight wasn`t with Morrigan. Then it hit her, she felt something, that she hadn`t felt in over three centurys. Maybe he was still as handsome as was three hundred years ago. She blushed up a storm at this thoughts and violently tried to fight it down, but when she saw him, it prooved to be futile. She saw Naruto look at her and saw him smile, and knew it was that special smile only reserved for her. The blush she had got a shade darker and Morrigan noticed her mother, was looking at Naruto. She would have to ask about this at a later time.

After everything was said and done Lyna, Allistair and Daveth were ready to go. Morrigan was staring at them, getting impatient. She wants them to leave, bu this Naruto... he was taking his time, talking with her mother. An2d she didn`t understand was, that her motherwas talking to him like she was a little girl, talking to her older crush. What she didn`t know was, that one time, those two were like this.

And suddenly the two turned to the group of four. "Morrigan if you would please take our guests back to the Wilds. I want to talk to Naruto about some things alone." said Flemmeth. Morrigan could only nod her head and began to lead the other three, back to the Wilds, where they firs met.

After the four were gone Naruto turned back to Flemmeth, with a loving Gaze in his eyes and took her face in his hands.

"Flemmeth,..." she blushed again at the low and warm tone of his voice. "if you want, you can have some of my blood again." she was shocked that he would give her his blaood, again. The last time he gave her his blood, was three hundred years ago. It was at the time where he had to go into a battle, and couldn`t see in the future, if they ever met again. He gave her his blood with the promise that, with it they would meet again. And it would keep her young enough for about 300 years. That means something is about to happen that would need her young again and it was a bonus that Naruto appeared in her life again.

"Flemmeth, I have seen what you will do to Morrigan, if you don`t take my blood and that it will be your end." he said and she was shocked that he could see that far into the future and knew wha she was about to do. "I hope you will take it, because I want you to be your true self and I don`t want you to die, now that I´ve found you again." he pleaded with her to take this chance before she does something dangerous to herself and others. She thought about it, if she took it she could go with him. "But what would happen to Morrigan?" asked Flemmeth. She never really showed it, but the little girl grew on her. "Well if you want to, we can take her with us. In the things to come she will be a great help. And maybe she will open up to a special someone." He said with a knowing smirk. She had to chuckle at his antics. because it seems like, he was still the troublesome matchmaker. She nodeed her head and Naruto took one of his daggers out. He cut his thumb, pretty deep, so the wound wouldn`t close to fast. She took the thumb in her mouth and sucked the powerful blood. Flemmeth could feel the power, inside it, coursing through her veins.

After two minutes the wound closed and she could feel it, she was getting younger by the moment. Flemmeth noticed that her vision got better and looked already fourty years younger. She looked into Naruto´s eyes with a loving gaze that met his equally passionate look. They both closed their eyes and embraced each other in a passionate hug and kiss.

Flemmeth moaned into the kiss as Naruto began to massage her now firm breasts and rear. It was at this moment that Morrigan cleared her throat and made her presence known, to the two of them. Flemmeth blushed a deep cherry red and Naruto grande loudly and said. "Children!" Flemeth chuckled again. "I know. And she´s always this insensitive." Both had to laugh as they saw that Morrigan was pouting like a little girl. Morrigan was getting a little angry at them, for laughing about her. So, she decided to finally break up their laughter.

"Well, I´m happy to see you having fun. But can you plese explain to me, what´s going on here?" Morrigan questioned with a demanding tone in her voice. "Well Morrigan, if a man and a woman really, really love each other..." Naruto began as the raven cut his sentense off. "Not that! I mean, why is mother young again? And then this talk about love, mother raised me, to see love and the likes as a liability!" She said loudly. Naruto looked at Flemmeth with a quesioning look. "Morrigan, I have to tell you something. You remember that Ive told you the story, about me and the only man that I´ve ever truly loved?" She nodded. "Yes, you said that he had to go to war and that you would probably never meet again." Morrigan answered. "You´re right. And I´ve told you that ever since that time, I have closed my heart for real love. But I´ve only did so, that the love I hold for that man, could never leave my heart. And that man was Naruto." Flemmeth explained to her.

The raven looked skeptical at this. If that was to be true, Naruto had to be at least as old as her mother, if not older. She was about to voice her thoughts, when her mother spoke again. "I know, what you want to ask. And it´s also the reason, why I´m young here, is the only remaining one of his race, it has no name bu the Dwarfes call him, the Ancient One. He is practically immortal, but he likes to call it complcated." The two woman giggled at this and naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well where were we, ah yes, well it´s incredibly hard to kill him. I should know because I tried to do it." "And it hurt like hell I tell you." Naruto threw in. "And his blood has the power, to keep someone young and alive for a long time. It also keeps you immune to diseases, poisons and can raise your magical potential. So that´s why I´m youmg again and love him. Maybe someday, you find yourself a special someone. Till the time comes we could share." The now younger Flemmeth said and laughed hard, as she saw Morrigan blush. Naruto was thinking about it, those two beauties naked with him, having a passionate night of love and sex. His thoughts didn´t go any further as he fainted with a huge nosebleed.

"Well Morrigan, it seems like he likes the idea of sharing." Flemmeth giggled at the state her love was in and Morrigan´s misfortune.

After a few minutes and a very enbaressing discussion, about future plans Naruto was ready to return to Ostagar.

He turned to the two woman and said. "Flemmeth, you know what to do." she nodded. "Than I´ll return to Ostagar for now,..." he kissed her a last time. "We´ll meet again." Naruto turned around and began to track back to Ostagar.

After he was gone Flemmeth whispered to herself. "I hope, you know what you´re doing, Naruto." she closed her eyes and went inside her small hut.

And cut! Well what do you think, like it, love it, hate it? It´s up to you, how fast I write my story. If you R&R I can do a better job at writing. With that said I´m going to see if I should start the next chapter now or later.

See you next time, LuCipher out. Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter III

**Disclaimer : I don`t own Naruto or Dragon Age : Origins ( but I do own a copy of DAO )**

**AN: LuCipher here I hope you liked it up till this point, because in this chapter there´s gonna be my first big battle.**

**Well, may have realised it but this fic has a NarutoXFlemeth pairing. I played with the idea, that Naruto met Flemeth before she made the contract with the Demon. And that their reunion, stopped her, from her plans to take over Morrigan´s body.**

**Now let´s start the story, because I don´t want to bore you.**

**"talking"**

**'thought´s'**

**'powerful magic & Demon`s'**

* * *

><p>Chapter III: The battle of Ostagar<p>

After Naruto returned to the camp, he saw that Duncan was talking to Lyna and Allistair. It seemed that Duncan had already done the Joining and they were now discussing their part of the battle. Lyna and Allistair had irritated looks on their faces, they didn´t seem to like their parts in the oncoming fight. Naruto got closer to them and made his presence known to them. The three turned to him and Duncan explained the mission, the two young Warden had to do at the tower of Ishal. Naruto looked thoughtful at this. 'I have a bad feeling about this mission, maybe i should send Flemeth a letter after this is over.' he nodded to himself. As Naruto came to his senses, Duncan spoke again. "Naruto, I want you to go with them and watch over them." Naruto stared into his eyes. "No." he said coldly.

Duncan was surprised at his answer, normally Naruto would always follow an order to the fullest, something was wrong. He was about to say something but Naruto spoke first. "I know you want me to watch over them and that Cailan supports your decision. We´ll go to him when you´re done with them, because I want to hear his plans for the battle and tell him my opinion to them. And if you let me fight in this battle, you´ll see me fighting at full strength, like you wanted to." Naruto said and Duncan closed his lips, because he really wanted to see Naruto fighing at full strength. There was never a time Naruto had to fight serious and it always looked like a game to him.

"Okay Naruto, have it your way." He said and then turned to the other two, who were watching their argument. "You two know what to do. Rest for now and when the battle starts go to the tower." Duncan ordered and the two nodded and went to their tents.

Meanwhile Naruto was writing the letter to Flemeth. After he finished the letter, he whistled loudly and waited a moment, he put out his gloved hand and a Hawk landed on it. Naruto rolled the letter up and put it into a small case on it´s back. "You know what to do." He said and it nodded, flapped it´s wings and took of into the sky.

Naruto looked at Duncan and asked. "Duncan, you still have a bottle of Darkspawn-blood?" Duncan nodded.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he said. Naruto had a serious look on his face and looked Duncan deep into the eyes. "I will need it." Duncan didn´t say anything he just gave Naruto the bottle out of his backpack. Naruto took it, thanked him and placed it into the small pouch at his hip.

* * *

><p>Timeskip: Later that night<p>

Naruto, Cailan and Duncan were standing in front of the King´s army. Everyone was tense, beacause it was about time the Darkspawn showed up. Cailan and Duncan were discussing the plans for the battle, while Naruto was staring straight ahead to the forrest. From where they would appear. He could feel them. They were about 25 minutes away. He looked to the rows of men and women, that would share the battlefield with him. He took a deep breath and then began to sing, in a language that nobody understood.( His native language. Just imagine the song Leliana sings, with a deeper more powerful voice and that it´s not elvish.) Everything was quiet as they listened to the sad, but beautyful song. The Mages were wondering what this language means, while the soldier´s men were getting more confident, because of this song. Nobody saw that almost every female, in hearing range, was blushing like crazy.

Cailan, who was also listening leaned over to Duncan and asked. "What does the song mean, Duncan?" Duncan never looked away from Naruto as he answered the King. "He once told me, that it`s a song that is sung before a battle, that is destined to fail. He sings it for those that will not survive it and won´t have a grave. So that their spirits find the way, to the next plane of existance."

Cailan was looking shocked at this. He thought that this was just a song to raise the confidence of his army. But that he thought that they would fail was what worried him the most. Duncan had explained to him, that Naruto could sometimes see into the future and was thinking that Naruto may have seen their defeat. He was about to voice his thought, but stopped as he saw Naruto taking out a small vial with a blackish liquid out of his pouch. Naruto was still singing, as he put two fingers into the vial and began to write runes of some kind on his uncovered arm and his left hand. (think of a mix between tribal-tatoos and japanese kanji) When he finished that, he dripped the last of the liquid on his thumb and smeared it on the bridge of his nose. He touched one of the intricated runeson his left arm with his clawed gauntlet. The effect surprised Duncan and Cailan, as they´ve never seen such a thing. The runes and his eyes were glowing in a pale blue colour(like the tatoos in Fable 3 (that I don´t own) when your magical aura is at the max.) and blue flames were coming from his eyes.(as in the trailer of DAO)

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped singing, as he felt the horde of the Darkspawn coming out of the forrest.<p>

He took his bladed staff from his back and turned to the King. "You know what to do. When my mana runs out I´ll retreat, then you´ll signal the Archers to fire. After that send the dog´s." He said. " But Naruto, wouldn´t it be better to wait until after we send the dogs to charge in?" asked a worried Cailan. "No, because now you´ll see my true power." Said Naruto. He turned to the oncoming horde and tensed his muscles. And with an inhuman burst of speed he charged the Darkspawn. While running, he chanted his first spell.

He was almost at the Darkspawn, as he jumped over 25" intothe air. He rotatedhis body in a salto and as his descend began, he roared and finished his spell. 'Wash my enemy´s away Giant Wave of firery FURY!' As he made contact with the ground, a huge wave of blue flames, impacted with the first wave of Darkspawn. Everything the flames touched turned to ash.

Everyone was shocked that he could cast such a spell. Espacially the Templar´s. They were getting nervous, that such a powerful Mage was not under the control of the chantry. Duncan and Cailan were speachless, that Nauruto held this much power back.

Meanwhile Naruto was preparing his next spell, to send it at the next wave of enemy´s.

The Hurlock-General was whatching this, to find out if he had a weakness. He signaled the Darkspawn to charge Naruto.

Naruto concentrated the magic at the blade of his staff and did a spinning slash while screaming. 'Heavenly force cut them in half!'

A sharp blade of wind flew of the tip of his blade. It flew past all the enemy´s. They stopped in their places and they fell to the ground... dead.

The General saw this and thought he found out about his weakness. It seemed that all his spells were going in a straight line forward. He ordered his minions to try and surround him from all sides. But that was exactly what Naruto wanted. He waited for the Darkspawn to get closer. He chanted his final spell, because after it he will be out of mana.

The Alpha was sure that his minion´s could finally kill Naruto and it turned to the opposing army. He saw no threat to his, army if that strong Mage were to be killed. The others were all small fish to him. Meanwhile the third wave was closing in on Naruto. But what they didn´t know, was that they were already dead.

Naruto let out all of his magical power and concentrated it into his one last spell. 'Send their ashes to heaven mighty TOWER OF FLAMES!' Naruto screamed with all his might. Fire encircled the whole area around Naruto and the third wave of Darkspawn. The enemy never saw it coming as a huge Tower of flames shot into the sky.

Everyone in the area could feel the heat of the flames. What no one knew, was that this was also the signal for Flemeth to take action. He just hoped that she would make it in time, to rescue Allistair and Lyna. After the flames died down, all could see, that the whole area around Naruto was turned into glass. With the last bit of his Mana, Naruto teleported back to the king's army. Everyone had a look of awe on their face, as they looked toward's him. But it quickly changed into a look of horror, as his left arm slowly began to turn into ash. He looked at his arm and with a quick motion of his staff, cut it off. Orim, one of the healer, came running to him and after a quick check-up of the wound, began to use his magic to stop the bleeding. Naruto thanked him and told him to go back to his unit. Duncan and Cailan came over to him and asked him if he was alright, or if he could still fight. But Nauro just looked at them with a steely gaze and turned back to the matter at hand. "Just be ready to give the order to attack. And be ready, as this may be the last time we three stand together." Naruto told them and gave Cailan the signal to proceed as planned.

* * *

><p>Timeskip 3 hours later<p>

The battle was still raging on and they were losing badly. The signal from the tower was burning brightly but Naruto couldn't care less. Because he already knew, that Loghain and his reinforcement had abandoned them and left to their demise. Duncan and Cailan were already dead, laying behind him in a crevice of one of the tower's.

He ordered the remaining soldier's and mage's to retreat as long as they still could. While Naruto remained to make sure the Darkspawn would not desecrate the bodies of his friend's.

Naruto was getting tired, of the continuously onslaught, of the Darkspawn. Wave after wave they were coming for him, but he would not yield. He had to stall for time, so that the men and women he ordered to retreat, may safely return to their families.

He wouldn't give up, he had promised Flemeth, that they would see each other again. And he never broke a promise.

He began to channel his mana to where his left arm would be. And with a painfull scream, his left arm was regrown. His breathing was laboured, because regrowing a limb was extremely painful. He put his dragonbone short-sword back into his sheath and grabbed his staff. It was time to eliminate the last of the Darkspawn straggler.

He channeled his mana again and an armour of crystal formed around him. He knew it would become handy to improve some of the standard spell's, he had learned a long time ago.

He turned around and began to chant a new spell and after he finished it, placed his palms on botrh side's of the crevice. The opening began to close and a tablet with an inscription began to form. It said : '_Here lies Duncan Commander of the Gray Warden of Ferelden and Cailan King of Ferelden. No one will ever disturb your eternal peace, that's a promise._' He turned towards the incoming straggler's of the Darkspawn.

He braced himself and began to charge the enemy. His step's almost felt like they were shaking and breaking the ground beneath him. He jumped into the air and pulled his fist back and with a mighty battlecry punched the ground. A giant fissure was left in his wake and he slashed all around him. The Battle waged for hours on end and it seemed that there were always more on their way to kill him. But how will this battle end? Will he survive it? Will he ever see '_her_' again? What will happen now that the King is dead? And what of Ferelden? Well, only time will tell.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it for now, this is the end of the first part of the story.I hope you liked it. But don't worry there's still more to come, I promise.<p>

But now I want to answer some of the reviews I got from you.

mk14ebr : You're right, but I wanted the chantry to be a bit more like the catholic church, because they also have a history of this kind. I mean if they couldn't convert someone, then they were withche's, heathen's and they didn't even attempt to do something against slavery. But as I always say 'Do what you want, it's your live and nobody else's.' And with the spacing, well, i had some problems uploading the story and didn't know where i could edit it. But you have to give me some slack, I'm pretty new as a writer.

Firey Son of Hades : Well, you'll have to stay tuned, because I've thought about it and maybe I will have Naruto follow Hawke.

RampagingOtaku : I see you've noticed that I have left this open. I did it so that there's a chance that anything or maybe nothing happens. But to clear your mind no the younger Flemeth does not look like Morrigan's twin. Because as some of you may know, Morrigan is not Flemeth's real daughter. Or is she? Bah I don't know it's too complicated, with this witc of the wild's thing.

And now a little extra sneak-peak to one of my new story's

_A beeping noise, this endless beeping, it was irritating. A figure inside a cryo-sleep chamber began to stirr awake. The chamber opened and out came very beautyful woman. She was wearing low-leg panty's and a short tank-top. She went over to a console, to find out why the warning sign was on. "Hmm, let's see. Ah, it seem's I have arrived at the portal." She said to herself and went down the small corridor, that leads to the cockpit._

_She sat down into the seat and began calibrating the target for the jump. Her target was the Citadel. After she was done, she turned the engine down, to regenerate some of the energy that was used for her cryo-chamber. As soon as she was done, she left the cockpit, to get a well needed shower and something to eat. She went over to the stairs, to get downstairs, where the bathroom and kitchen was. As she was walking, she thought about her ship. It was a science ship, for scouting, to see if a planet would hold useful resources. It was this ship, with wich her grandparent's stranded on the uncategorized planet, wich she would always call her home. Her father was the one, to start the repairs on it. He had no time to finish them, but she did. Just four years of work and she had finished what her father started. She had named it after her home, Konoha. And as it was a Quarian tradition, she was now Naya'Zora Naraya vas Konoha captain and only crew-member of this ship._

* * *

><p><strong>And please dont forget my other story's, like 'Kitsune Resolution' and 'Resident Evil - One Hell of a Day'. With that, till the next time, Ja Ne!<strong>


End file.
